


France, Meet London

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Reverse Knotting, Rough Sex, fangs and claws, two lost puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Isaac knows it’s stupid and reckless.  But it also makes him feel <i>alive</i> in ways he hasn’t in so long.  He can feel the power of the moon flowing through him, making his blood thicken and race.</i>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Inspired by a gif of that scene at the rave in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	France, Meet London

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT when I was linked to this [gif of Isaac snarling sexily in Jackson's ear](https://d3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net/photos/large/862940148.gif?1407560314). I was...inspired.

Isaac crosses into England via the Chunnel because why the hell not? It’s not like Chris is still here to advise against him putting himself into a miles-long tunnel beneath the English Channel less than 24 hours before the full moon. 

And yeah, Isaac knows it’s stupid and reckless. But it also makes him feel _alive_ in ways he hasn’t in so long. He can feel the power of the moon flowing through him, making his blood thicken and race. If his eyes are flickering between human blue and too-bright gold, none of the humans around him notice. Or if they notice, they don’t remark on it.

By the time he gets off the train that’s transported him between France and England, he’s teeming with frustrated energy. It’s crawling through him, pushing him forward, making him seek out crowds. 

The first club is too sedate, too quiet. The second is too packed. He can’t even move, and neither can anyone else. 

The third is perfect. There are bare limbs swaying in the spinning lights and the music is at the perfect decibel. He can lose himself in it, let it drown out the sounds of his friends screaming and dying that’ve haunted him for months. He’s all long-limbed grace as he gives himself over to the thumping bass and incomprehensible lyrics. 

He’s feeling the rush of the moon and bathing in the mingled scents of sex and sweat and lust that pours through the club when he smells it. It smells…like _home._ Family.

Turning, Isaac doesn’t think to open his eyes for a long moment, just lets his nose guide him as he pushes through the swaying, gyrating crowd on the dance floor. When he finally opens his eyes, he’s close. So close that the beams of light swirling dizzily around the club cut across his vision, nearly blinding him for a moment before he sees him.

Jackson.

Jackson, who’s wrapped around some little twink, grinding against the scrawny form of the _human_ he’s got trapped in his arms. 

Isaac can feel his eyes flashing, his gums aching where his fangs are fighting to break free. His hands are bleeding from the claws he let extend from his fingers, needing the release. 

No longer even pretending to dance, Isaac makes a path for himself. He’s on Jackson before the bead of sweat that had been glistening at Jackson’s hair line can drip off the curve of his jaw. He curls his hand around Jackson’s throat, letting his claws dig into the skin as he pulls him backward. Isaac can feel himself snarling as he manhandles Jackson, jerking his head to the side so he can scent along the muscular column of his throat.

He doesn’t know if Jackson recognizes him, but there’s no resistance once Isaac’s hands are on him. He just melts back against Isaac’s body, fitting himself into the curve of Isaac’s chest, pressing his ass back against Isaac’s groin and _rubbing_. 

And Isaac can smell him, smell the Omega-sweet scent of his body’s natural lubricant as Jackson goes all soft and supple against him. A needy moan, dark and deep, pulls at Isaac, makes him bare his teeth again, run them along Jackson’s sweat-slick neck and up to the lobe of his ear. 

"Still slutting it up, Whittemore?" Isaac hisses, some primal instinct writhing through him, making him _furious_ at the idea that Jackson’s been allowing other people to touch him when he smells like this. Like pack.

Like Omega.

Like _Isaac’s_.

"Fuck you, Lahey," Jackson gasps, leaning harder into Isaac, hips giving a helpless jerk. 

Satisfaction sighs through Isaac. He turns his head, the tip of his tongue stuttering along the thick vein that runs just under Jackson’s skin until he gets to the join of neck and shoulder. He slides his hands beneath Jackson’s shirt, rubbing bloody palms over his stomach, scratching his claws through the thin trail of hair that disappears into Jackson’s skin-tight jeans. 

"Pretty sure it’s going to be the other way around." His murmur is met with a broken-off whine from Jackson, who’s smelling so strongly of _Omega_ by now that the seat of his jeans must be _drenched_ with slick. Isaac’s breathing goes ragged and he rolls his hips against Jackson, letting him feel how hard Isaac is, how _ready_. “Gonna fuck you so good, Jackson. Knot you up so tight you can’t move. Give you everything you need.”

"F-fuck. Of course you’d be a fucking Alpha."

Isaac laughs, dark and promising as he grinds against Jackson again. “Aww, poor Jackson. Always destined to be a little bitch.”

"Keep talking like that and I’ll find another Alpha to spend the full moon with," Jackson snipes, trying to twist away from Isaac.

That’s all it takes to make Isaac lose the thin veneer of control he’s managed to hold on to. At the thought of another Alpha putting their hands on Jackson, his fangs descend, sinking into the meat of Jackson’s shoulder as his claws rake across the thin skin over Jackson’s hip. He’s all subvocal growls and thickening cock as Jackson writhes against him, his scent going sharp as he reacts to Isaac’s possessive jealousy.

"Isaac," Jackson moans, his broken voice husky as he abandons all pretense and just ruts his ass back against Isaac. 

"Mine." Isaac’s muffled growl is throaty and _mean_ , a continuous vibration rattling through them both. 

"My flat." 

The guttural, needy sounding words make no sense to Isaac until he opens his eyes, senses swimming with _Jackson Jackson Jackson_ , and sees the crowds of people still dancing all around them, completely oblivious to the danger in their midst. He pulls his teeth from Jackson’s shoulder, lazily licking the blood that wells up until the wounds finally heal. “How far?”

"Close."

Isaac looks down the line of Jackson’s body, sees the way his engorged cock is pushing so desperately against the thick denim material, and smirks. “I meant how close is your apartment.”

Jackson chokes on a snort. “That’s close too.”

Sliding out from behind Jackson, Isaac cups the back of his neck with his hand and squeezes until Jackson’s eyelids flutter and his cheeks go dark and ruddy. 

"Let’s go."

~*~

The cab ride is ridiculously short, but still too long for Isaac to resist putting his teeth in Jackson again. By the time the car stops outside a brick building, he’s got Jackson in his lap grinding helplessly against him as he presses human-blunt teeth into his neck in a poor imitation of what he’s going to do as soon as they’re alone.

He has no idea how much money Jackson throws at the driver, just knows that the man doesn’t argue as they abandon the car, stumbling up the stairs to the door that opens too easily under Isaac’s hand. 

Ooops. He’ll have to help replace that doorknob later.

Jackson drops to his hands and knees in the foyer, ass pushed high, begging with his whole body. Presenting to his Alpha. Isaac slams the door closed and drops onto Jackson, claws ripping through denim and silk like tissue paper until Jackson’s completely naked to his gaze. 

He lets his fangs out again, biting the round cheeks of that ass, up his back and into Jackson’s neck, holding him still and pliant. His claws dig into Jackson’s hips as he drags him back and plants him right at the tip of Isaac’s bare cock. 

Jackson mewls and whines, circling his hips, his ass so wet with want that Isaac’s cockhead just slips around the rim, getting coated in Omega slick. With a growl, Isaac pushes Jackson down until his face and upper chest are pressed to the floor, Jackson’s own claws digging furrows in the wood as he keens, needy and desperate.

Lining up, Isaac snaps his hips, forcing the entire length of his cock into Jackson in one thrust. Jackson goes quiet beneath him, still and quiescent as he purrs deep in his throat, his greedy little hole clenching tight around Isaac, already swelling and trying to lock Isaac in place even though Isaac’s knot hasn’t begun to engage. 

Snarling, Isaac pulls back and snaps forward again. And again. His thrusts push them both across the floor until Jackson’s shoulder is braced against the bottom stair and then the combination of Jackson’s scent and the tight, wet, grasping heat of him push Isaac over the edge. 

With a primal roar, Isaac tightens his grip on Jackson’s hips. His knot swells full between one breath and the next and he lifts Jackson’s knees off the floor as he pulls his ass flush against Isaac’s hips, forcing his knot into the tight grip of Jackson’s ass. When he’s fully seated, Jackson’s rim clenches down hard, sealing him inside as the entire length of Jackson’s passage ripples strongly around Isaac, milking him so perfectly it steals his breath and brings his wolf howling to the surface. 

His teeth sink into the back of Jackson’s neck, holding him in place as Jackson writhes on his knot, sounds of contentment pouring from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr. [Come say hi](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com).


End file.
